


Photographic Memories

by Merfilly



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (1963), Sarah Jane Adventures
Genre: Deathfic, Drabble, Gen, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-27
Updated: 2011-02-27
Packaged: 2017-10-15 23:32:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/166019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Brigadier looks upon the past</p>
            </blockquote>





	Photographic Memories

He sat down in his chair, steaming tea cup at his elbow on the side table. He picked up the photo album, looking at the pictures of those he had known and fought beside. By all rights, it should be classified material.

He smiled, almost every time he noted his unpaid scientific adviser in them, no matter the face 'John Smith' wore.

They had been good years, he decided, closing his eyes with the album on his lap. He had left his mark, unsung, in the company of great people.

Beside him, the tea cooled as the afternoon slipped away.


End file.
